


A Quote from Jane Eyre

by ZylSavid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZylSavid/pseuds/ZylSavid
Summary: A series of fluffy one shots! I needed some fluff in my life and hope it brings some to yours.They’re disjointed, and hopefully chapters will get longer and better the more I write!





	1. Wayhaught Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. And first time writing a narrative, really, but please give feedback so I can improve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught gets married!

Waverly is pissed. Actually, beyond pissed, if you’d ask her. She marches up to Champ and grabs him by the collar.

“Champ, Nicole did NOT ‘swoop in’ and ‘steal your girl,’” she says sternly. “I never belonged to you, because I belong only to myself. I broke up with you because you don’t allow me to be myself and don’t take interest in the things I like. You may love me, Champ, but I am ready to be myself and stop hiding who I am.”

As soon as Waverly lets him go, she turns to Nicole, who still looks beautiful in that long, purple dress. They’ve only been together for a few weeks, but Waverly is sure that every time her eyes meet Nicole’s, she is looking at her future. She walks over to the other woman, and, in front of the entire town, kisses her deeply.

Nicole is the one to break the kiss off, eyes filled with concern. “Waverly, are you sure you want this? I mean kissing in Nedley’s office is one thing, but in front of all of Purgatory? I’m all for showing everyone how lucky I am, but I don’t want you to regret this.”

Waverly looks up at Nicole and smiles – a smile that sends Nicole’s heart soaring, and says, “I will never regret you, Nicole Haught.”

* * *

 

As they walked, Nedley looked up at his favorite officer and smiled. “You know, if that damn cat of yours needs a place to stay for the next week or so, I guess I could take her in for a little while.”

“Oh, Nedley, now is the time you picked to offer that?” realizing that this is the conversation she’s having quietly as they walk down the aisle of her wedding, bouquet in her hands. He looked down sheepishly. “Waverly already dropped her off at your house this morning, you old softie.”

They’d reached the end of the aisle, and Nedley quietly turned to her, voice filled with emotion as he tries not to cry. “Haught, I’ve never had a better, more respectable deputy than you, and I am very proud to be giving you away now to the woman you love. Now, you treat her right, or I’ll have to arrest Wynonna again. She’s a pain in the ass when she’s in a cell.”

Holding tears back, Nicole responds. “Thank you, Nedley. I promise.”

As Nicole turns around, she truly believes she is dreaming. Waverly Earp, clad in a beautiful, white lace dress, is walking towards her. “She looks like an angel,” she says to Doc, who is standing next to her.

Doc had shyly asked if he could be the one to officiate their wedding, and Waverly had shrieked with excitement before his sentence could even finish. They had grown so close to him over the past two years, and they couldn’t think of a better person to officially make them a family. “Why yes she does, Miss Haught. Yes, she does.”

As Waverly continued down the aisle, Nicole couldn’t stop the steady stream of tears from falling down her face. She would have to remember to thank Waverly later for suggesting waterproof mascara for the day. Waverly was holding beautiful pink peonies as she walked, matching the small flowers in the crown adorning her head. Wynonna was escorting her, because, as she put it, “I either walk you down the aisle, or I’m walking down the aisle to her and stealing Haughtstuff for myself.” Waverly wasn’t sure why that was the other option; but she had wanted Wynonna to be the one to do it all along, so she didn’t protest. She was Wynonna’s baby girl, after all.

As they finally reached the end of the aisle, Wynonna couldn’t help but tear up. Her beautiful, intelligent baby sister was marrying the woman of her dreams – someone even Wynonna could believe might be close to deserving of Waverly. She walked away reluctantly, but when she turned and saw the way Nicole was looking at Waverly, she knew that a pair of people in the entire universe couldn’t be more perfect for each other. There was no one conceivable that she’d rather see her baby girl spend her life with.

Waverly held out her trembling hands for Nicole to take, and as she felt her fingers intertwine with her soon-to-be-wife’s, her hands steadied immediately. She was no longer nervous. All she could focus on was that Nicole – Nicole Haught was about to become her wife.

Doc signaled that it was time for the vows and nodded his head towards Nicole, who was to go first. She attempted to keep her composure as she recited her vows. “Waverly Earp, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were someone special to me. That thought has only grown truer and truer with each passing day. I know now that you are someone I want to spend every moment with, fight with, go skydiving with, and even try geoduck with if you asked. I would do anything and go anywhere with you, because I meant it when I said that I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. You truly are the best of us. I love you, Waverly Earp, and I promise to continue loving you until my last dying breath. You deserve the world, and I plan on giving it to you.” Nicole slipped the silver band onto Waverly’s finger and looked into her teary eyes.

By the end of Nicole’s vows, Waverly was an absolute, blubbering mess. She wasn’t even sure she could see what she had written on the paper she held in her hands. She felt Nicole squeeze her hands gently, and that was all it took for Waverly to be brazen again. She crumbled up her paper and, as she slipped the ring on Nicole’s finger, she began to speak. “Nicole, on the night when I first said that I loved you, I told you that I could never regret you. Those words will forever be true, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me feel brave, self-assured, and beautiful, and I can never thank you enough for bringing out the best in me. I want to be better, every day, for you, because you deserve the world as well, and I believe that together, we can have the world and more. Charlotte Bronte once wrote, ‘I have, for the first time, found what I can truly love. I have found you,’ and every time I look at you, I think of those words. I love you, Nicole Haught, and I will love you until there are no stars left in the sky.”

With that, Doc had started openly weeping, and mumbled, “I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride,” and gestured for the guests to clap. Everyone immediately stood up – Wynonna, Gus, Jeremy, and even Dolls were tearing up and clapping for the happy couple.

The kiss continued long enough for Wynonna to make a disgusted face and yell “Get a room!”

Nicole was quick and immediately quipped, “Oh, we’ve got one,” and winked back at her. Waverly’s face blushed a rosy pink, but Nicole just thought it made her all the more beautiful. Her wife was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.


	2. Can't get this off my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught is/are stressed about something they both want but are nervous to voice it to the other!

As Waverly looked around the bar, she couldn’t help but notice something missing. After checking every nook and cranny, she realized that nothing was amiss at Shorty’s. The oak bar top was clean, every chair and barstool was in its place, but the short brunette was still sure that something was missing.

Later that night, she returned to the homestead, where she now lived with Nicole and Wynonna and Calamity Jane. She had really taken a liking to the orange feline, just as quickly as she had fallen for her beautiful wife.

As soon as she walked in the door, she saw Wynonna and Nicole sitting on the floor of their living room playing cards. There was a shot glass between them, and Waverly rolled her eyes as soon as she noticed how glassy the redhead’s eyes looked and how red her face was as well.

She walked further into the room to a warm welcome from her inebriated wife, “Waves! You’re so pretty, and I like you so much!” Nicole was clearly happy to see her beautiful, brunette wife, and Waverly blushed as she always did whenever the taller woman was this vocal about her affection for Waverly.

“She showed up at Shorty’s really panicked, so I decided whiskey and donuts was the best solution,” nodding towards an empty bottle next to a nearly empty box of donuts. 

“I saved you a donut, because it reminded me of your butt!” shouted Nicole.

“What?” Wynonna and Waverly questioned at the same time.

“It’s sweet,” Nicole stated as she not so slyly winked.

Waverly walked over to her wife and sat next to her. “Why were you so panicked earlier, sweetie?”

“Well I was at the station, and I just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. I checked everything at the Sheriff’s station – the office, the front desk, even the Black Badge office, but everything was where it was supposed to be. Then Eric’s daughter walked in, and I realized the sign I had been looking for,” confessed the redhead.

“Oh, honey, is this your way of telling me you want kids?” Waverly grinned as she asked.

At this time, Wynonna intervened, “Her exact words were ‘I wanna put babies in Waverly, but I can’t no matter how hard I try.’ She then proceeded to cry and freak out until I suggested we take this show back here and play poker to get her mind off of it.”

In that moment, Waverly’s heart melted. She held Nicole’s face in her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. “I want nothing more than to start a family with you, Nicole Haught. I love you so much, and I know that you’ll be the most amazing mom imaginable.”

Nicole squeezed her tight and leaned in to kiss her. Waverly kissed her back passionately, wondering how she got so lucky to be able to hold the woman of her dreams in her arms.

The next morning, Waverly practically skipped into Shorty’s. The place felt and looked perfect, just as amazing as she felt. Nothing was missing anymore.


	3. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole both want to surprise the other!

Nicole groaned and dropped her head on her desk for what seemed like the thousand time that day. She'd had to break up a fight at Shorty's and ended up booking six people, which, of course, led to a ton of paperwork and even more stress.

Dolls appeared around the corner, "Bad day, Haught?"

"Hey, Dolls. Just long. Wynonna and Waverly still out?" Nicole replied. 

"Yep," Dolls said as he walked out. "Looks like this mission will be an all nighter. Night, Haught."

"Goodnight, Dolls."

***

The end of Nicole's shift couldn't come fast enough. The last five minutes of her shift were drifting by slowly, and she decided that the station would survive without her if she left three minutes early. 

As she neared the homestead, she decided to stop at the market to pick some flowers up for Waverly. She thought it was the least she could do for her girlfriend who would come home exhausted tomorrow after fighting demons all day.

However, she was clearly one-upped as she walked in the door and took in the sight around her. The homestead was filled with candles and there were rose petals scattered on the floor. She walked further into the house and called out "Waverly, what is all of this?"

Waverly appeared at the top of the stairs in a short black dress that made Nicole's mouth go dry. "Hey, baby! I heard about the fight at Shorty's and figured you'd have a long day at the station. I wanted to do something special for you." Nicole couldn't keep her eyes off of Waverly as she descended the staircase. 

"Wow," Nicole replied as she continued to ogle the brunette, her mouth dropping in awe. "This really puts my flowers to shame."

"Nic, they're beautiful! I can't believe you thought about me after the day you must've had," Waverly said, amazed.

"I'm always thinking about you, baby."

"Well then, let me show you what I've set up for you!" Waverly said enthusiastically. She grabbed Nicole's hand and led her through the candle lit living room and took her into the kitchen. Sitting out on the dining room table were two plates with steak, broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Candles were still lit everywhere, and Nicole's eyes started to tear up at the sentiment.

"Waves, this is amazing. You're amazing," Nicole said and she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend passionately. 

"Not as amazing as you!" Waverly grinned. "Now let's eat so I can show you what's upstairs."

As they ate, they recounted their days together, and Waverly admitted that there was no revenant activity that day. She had just wanted to set up a relaxing night for Nicole. 

"Ready to see upstairs?" Waverly asked shyly as they finished their meal. Nicole nodded eagerly and stood up to take her girlfriends' hand. They walked up the stairs, kissing the whole way. 

Waverly led her into the bathroom and showed Nicole the bubble bath she had run her, surrounded by more candles and rose petals. "Baby, this is just what I needed. Thank you," Nicole spoke as she started stepping out of her clothes. 

"Anything for you, my love," replied Waverly. "Now, I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom when you're done," she winked at Nicole as she walked out. 

At that wink, Nicole lost her resolve and picked the short brunette up and gently set her in the bath and kissed her as she squealed. "Nicole! I can't believe you did that!"

"You didn't think I was going to enjoy this all by myself now did you?" Nicole asked as she joined Waverly in the tub. 

"I'm going to have to get you back for getting my dress all wet," retorted Waverly. 

"Oh, I think I can think of a few ways to make it up to you," Nicole winked as she snaked her arms around Waverly and settled in the bath.


	4. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught takes a shopping trip and gets a little goofy!

Nicole stalked quietly through the aisles, following the shorter women from behind. She shook her head as she watched her girlfriend look around skeptically. She continued like this, pursuing Waverly throughout the store, on her heels the whole time.

* * *

 

Waverly peers around the shelves of aisle 6, eyes narrowed, scanning the grocery store for a certain tall red-head. As she turns to go up aisle 7, she feels strong but slender arms wrap around her waist and pick her up from behind. Waverly squeals and then burst into a fit of laughter. She loves how fit her amazing girlfriend is.

Nicole set her down and grinned, pulling her close in to her. "How did you even find me?!" Waverly demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and putting on her best pout.

"Can tell ya all my secrets, now can I, Wave?" Nicole smirked. "Besides, you're the one who decided to play hide and seek with a trained police officer!"

Waverly beamed up at Nicole and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I guess you're right, especially since you are the best one in all of Purgatory."

"Only Purgatory? Wow, Waves, that really hurts," she feigned hurt as she put her hand over her heart and settled her hands on Waverly's hips. "I was at least hoping for the best officer in the Ghost River Triangle!"

"Oh, fine," Waverly rolled her eyes sarcastically and smiled back up at Nicole. "You're the best officer in all of Canada," she replied and punctuated it with a kiss. "...in all of North America..." Another kiss. "...in all of the world..." Another kiss. "...and even in the whole universe," she spoke and added one last lingering kiss.

Nicole knew that she would never get tired of simple moments like these with Waverly. She smiled down at her girlfriend and grabbed her hand, returning them to their shopping.

"I wish we would've gotten a cart. Then I could ride on the front while you pushed," Waverly frowned.

Nicole looked down at the basket she was holding and dragged the brunette to the front of the store. She started reaching for a shopping cart before Waverly stopped her. "What are you doing? I thought we only needed a few things," Waverly questioned, looking up at the taller woman quizzically,

Nicole looked back at her puzzled. "You said you wanted to ride on the cart, so I was coming to get one."

Waverly's heart melted, and she felt like she was falling in love with her girlfriend all over again. She grinned up at Nicole and watched as the red-head started loading the items from their basket into the cart she had pulled out. "Ready?" Nicole grinned.

"For anything," Waverly responded. She smiled as she stepped onto the front of the cart and held on as Nicole pushed them through the aisles of food.

They grabbed way too much junk food and ended up filling the cart by the time they had finished shopping. "Did we even grab anything we came here for?" Nicole asked as they were checking out.

"Nope!" retorted the short brunette. "But does it matter?"

"Absolutely not." remarked Nicole. "Absolutely not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	5. Dream Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a secret she's been keeping from Waverly. What will happen when Waverly finds out?

Waverly sat at her desk in the Black Badge office and sighed loudly. She had just received a text from Nicole saying that she would have to stay late at work again tonight. Waverly loved how hard her girlfriend worked, but lately it seemed like the redhead was spending more time at the station than with her. She sighed once again as she rested her head on her arms.

"Whose ass do I need to kick, baby girl?" Wynonna questioned and put her hand on the holster on her hip.

"No one's, Nonna," murmured the youngest Earp. "I'm just frustrated, because Nicole has been working what feels like every night lately."

"What do you mean? Haughshit has barely been at the station past 5:30 for weeks now," replied the older woman.

Hearing that felt like a punch to the gut to Waverly. She trusts Nicole, but it's not like this would be the first thing her girlfriend had hidden from her. She thought back to the whole DNA results fiasco and shuttered.

"Wave, what's wrong? You don't think Nicole's been lying to you, do you?"

"I mean I don't think so. We've worked so hard to trust each other again after everything that happened. I really can't imagine her doing something like that again. I'm gonna run to her place to see if she's home so we can talk."

"Okay, baby girl. Let me know how it goes."

* * *

 

Waverly drove over to Nicole's house, going over every possible situation in her head, from cheating to not wanting to spend time with her or even Nicole taking up roller disco. As she pulled up to the pale blue house, she took a calming breath and reminded herself that Nicole loved her and would never do anything to hurt her. She really wasn't prepared for what she saw when she walked up the porch steps and looked in the front window.

Nicole was still in uniform, slow dancing in her living room with none other than Chrissy Nedley. She could hear the faint sounds of music coming from the house and watched as the pair inside laughed and enjoyed themselves. Waverly's jaw had dropped so far that it seemed to reach the bottom of her cheetah print coat.

When she had finally gotten over the shock and stopped staring, the researcher couldn't keep her heart or mind from racing over what she was witnessing. Were Nicole and Chrissy even friends? Were they more? The only way the feisty brunette knew how to solve this problem was to face it head on.

* * *

 

Waverly opened the door to Nicole's house and called to her girlfriend, "Hi, sweetie pie!"

As she walked into the living room, Nicole and Chrissy practically launched away from each other, frantically trying to look as casual as possible.

"Wave," Nicole responded nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I would surprise you with dinner when you came home, but it looks like you got off early," the brunette lied. "Chrissy, what are you doing here?" Waverly cocked her head to the side as she asked.

"I was just leaving actually! I'll see you guys later," answered the other girl. She scurried out before she could be subject to any more of Waverly's questions, knowing that she couldn't lie to her best friend.

After Chrissy was gone, Waverly turned to a very anxious Nicole and asked, "What were you guys doing?"

The redhead blushed furiously and looked down at her shoes nervously. "Well, Wave, when I've been telling you I have to stay late at the station, I haven't exactly been telling you the truth."

"Okay, and what is the truth?" Waverly asked.

"Well, after everything that happened over the past few months, I wanted to do something really special for you, so I went and asked Chrissy what your dream date was. She said that you had always asked Champ to take you dancing in the city, but he never would. The problem is that I'm not really a good dancer, and I was nervous to take you out dancing knowing how amazing you are. I asked Chrissy if she would teach me how to dance, and we've been getting together a few times a week to practice. I am SO so-"

Nicole didn't even get to finish her speech, because Waverly had stopped her with a passionate, loving kiss. "Nicole Haught, don't you even begin to apologize, because that is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

The taller woman wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and beamed brightly. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Though I could've showed you some moves, you know?"winked Waverly.

"I'd love to see that," Nicole smirked back.

"Well, let's go upstairs, and I'll show you what Chrissy could never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment any prompts you’d like me to write! I’d love some ideas!


	6. Pool Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew enjoys a nice pool day!

It was a rare, hot summer day in Purgatory, and Waverly could feel the early morning sunshine radiating in through the window. She rolled over in the bed she shared with Nicole to find the other side empty and cold. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she slowly stretched and got out of bed in search of her girlfriend.

When she reached the hallway, Waverly heard baby giggles coming from Alice's room. She peered around the corner into her niece's room and found Nicole dressing Alice in a unicorn swimsuit, complete with a matching bucket hat that had a unicorn horn coming out of the front.

"Hey baby, what's with the swimsuit?" Waverly wandered in and scooped her precious niece in her arms, and Alice laughed as her aunt spun her around.

Nicole turned and looked at Waverly. "Well, since it's so hot outside I thought we could have a pool day today!" she responded. "Plus, I know you love this weather, and I get to see you in a swimsuit," the redhead added with a wink.

Waverly smiled back up at her girlfriend. "Today sounds like you're lucky day then!" She pressed a quick lips to the officer's lips and turned around to get ready for their day in the sun.

* * *

 

Dolls, Doc, and Wynonna all piled in Dolls' car on the way to the Purgatory pool, while Jeremy, Nicole, and Alice all rode together in Waverly's jeep. They hadn't had much time to spend out relaxing, but ever since the curse was broken and Alice came back, each of them made sure to give her the best childhood possible.

As they pulled up, Nicole lifted Alice up onto her shoulders and started running in a zig-zag motion, making the three year old laugh loudly.

"Hey, be careful with my kid, narc! I can still send you to hell!" Wynonna yelled at Nicole. The oldest Earp knew Nicole would never let anything ever happen to her daughter, but she still loved threatening her and calling her a narc any chance she got.

Waverly was walking beside her sister and rolled her eyes. "She's saved your life how many times now, and you're still threatening her?" she asked.

"Look, just because I love Haughtstuff doesn't mean I don't love threatening her life too. I mean, she is sleeping with my baby sister after all."

"My God, Wyn, we've been together for four years now!"

"Eh, whatever."

They had finally reached the pool watched Doc putting sunscreen on Alice, wearing red and blue swimtrunks that read "Daddy" on the back of them. Wynonna just snickered and and checked out Doc's butt from behind.

Waverly stopped and turned to her, "I'm assuming you bought those for him?"

"Of course! That's what Alice calls him after all!" Wynonna retorted. The taller brunette smirked and walked over to Dolls while Waverly worked her way over to her tall, beautiful girlfriend.

Nicole seemed to feel her walking over, because she stopped spraying sunscreen on herself and looked up at Waverly. The readhead smiled radiantly, and Waverly couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have Nicole in her life.

"Hey, baby, need some help rubbing that in?" asked the shorter woman.

Nicole quirked her head to the side and looked at her girlfriend quizzically. "You realize it's spray sunscreen, right?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't help, now does it? Because I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you in that bikini, and this is the most appropriate way to touch you in public," Waverly breathed in her ear. Nicole had wanted to wear her blue one piece she usually stuck with when going swimming and when giving swimming lessons to Alice and her preschool friends, but Waverly had found the bikini while helping Nicole unpack after she moved. She insisted that the taller woman had to wear it today and she would reward her later.

Nicole blushed at the way Waverly was looking at her, but it quickly faded when she felt a stream of cold water hit her in the back. She turned around to see Alice holding a water gun and smiling alongside her parents, Dolls, and Jeremy.

Wynonna yelled, "You looked like you needed to cool off Haughtstuff!" Nicole just glared at the raven-haired woman.

"Auntie Nic, Uncle Jermy made me a water gun that shoots for a whole mile!" Alice grinned at the redhead, who instantly softened after looking at her.

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and led her over to where the rest of them were standing. She leaned down and whispered something in Alice's ear then took off running, Alice and Nicole right behind her. When the three of then turned around at the edge of the pool, everyone else, including Jeremy, was armed with water guns.

"You've started a war now, Waverly," Doc grunted. Waverly merely shrugged and handed Nicole her own water gun as they ducked behind a chair for cover.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a water gun war, swimming, and basking in the summer sun. Each of them were thinking about how nice it was to be able to relax and be a normal family for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity Jane causes some trouble

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Haught. It's not that big of a deal," Wynonna stated, exasperated.

Nicole stopped in the doorway of the Black Badge office and responded. "Yes it is, Wyn! Now I have to take CJ to the vet  _and_ have my whole house fogged by the dumbass boys that work for the Purgatory Pest Control! Johnny and Richie are going to have to go inside of my bedroom." The redhead groaned loudly, annoyed that both her cat and her house were now infested with fleas.

"Excuse me, _who_ is going in your bedroom?" Waverly, who had gone unnoticed until now, piped up.

Wynonna and Nicole both made their way over to the desk where Waverly was working. Nicole kissed the shorter brunette on the cheek before replying, "Well, your genius sister let Calamity out of the house, and she came back 12 hours later with _fleas_."

"Why thank you for the genius compliment. We all know I'm the sister with the beauty, bad-assery,  _and_ the brains," quipped the eldest Earp. Nicole just continued to glare at her.

"Nonna, why did you let CJ out of Nicole's house?" Waverly questioned.

"She was looking at a bird out the window, and I thought she wanted to chase after it," Wynonna replied like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"And?" probed Waverly.

" _And_ she did!" the darker brunette replied proudly.

Nicole decided that was her time to chime in. " _And_ that's when she didn't come back for half a day and now needs to take a visit to the vet for a flea bath,  _and_ the boys from Purgatory Pest have to come de-flea my whole house."

Waverly gave Nicole a sad half smile. "Well, how about you stay the night with me, and I can think of a few ways to make it up to you and get back at Wynonna at the same time."

Wynonna groaned loudly. "You guys are disgusting."

Nicole smirked at both women. "Deal."

* * *

 

Waverly opened the door to the homestead to reveal Nicole Haught, still in uniform and holding an overnight bag. "Why hello, officer. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

" _Someone_ got my house infested with fleas," the red head replied grumpily.

"Hmm, well I believe I can think of a few ways to make it up to you. Let's go upstairs," Waverly commanded.

The pair made their way up the stairs of the homestead, but the shorter woman pushed Nicole into a room before they made it to the researcher's bedroom. "Wave, what are we doing in your sister's room?"

"Payback," Waverly smirked. The brunette stood on her toes to kiss the officer, a kiss which Nicole quickly deepened. The two women started making their way toward the bed as Waverly started pressing open-mouthed kisses onto Nicole's neck. As the taller woman's knees hit the bed, she fell gladly down onto the sheets, Waverly following directly after her. Nicole started unbuttoning Waverly's shirt as the brunette started grinding her hips down onto the officer's lap.

Nicole stripped her own shirt off and Waverly started making her way down her chest, kissing every inch of skin she could find. She took a hardened nipple into her mouth, and the red head groaned, "Waverly."

This spurred Waverly further until she reached the edge of Nicole's work pants, which she swiftly unzipped and ripped off, much to the surprise of the red head. Waverly finally had Nicole completely bare and exposed, and she took a moment to appreciate the beauty underneath her.

Nicole watched as Waverly admired her toned body and licked her lips, anticipating what was to come. Waverly then dove right in and ran her tongue through Nicole's wet folds, moaning as she did so. She continued her attention to Nicole's center and started a teasing, circling finger near her entrance.

The red head begged her consent, " _Please_."

Waverly then entered Nicole with two fingers, knuckle deep and starting sucking on the red head's clit while pumping in and out fervently. The officer could have sworn she saw starts as the shorter woman continued her ministrations until the officer came crashing down around her fingers and all over Waverly's mouth.

The researcher looked up at Nicole with a pleased look on her face. "Still have fleas on your mind?" she asked with an innocent smile, even though Nicole's juices were on her face.

"If I say yes, will you do that again?" Nicole responded.

Waverly simply made her way up the officer's body and kissed her deeply, moaning when Nicole's tongue met hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated!


End file.
